死亡爪拳刃 (Fallout 3)
}} The deathclaw gauntlet is a crafted unarmed weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics This is the strongest unarmed weapon in terms of damage, though the steel knuckles or Plunkett's Valid Points have far lower AP costs and are better for activating the perk Paralyzing Palm. Attacks with this gauntlet disregard Damage Resistance from any type of armor. Thus, while it appears to be equal in damage to the power fist, it is actually far superior against armored foes, due to its armor piercing ability and x5 critical chance multiplier. This means that it can tear Tesla armored Enclave soldiers apart as easily as it can kill unprotected enemies. With 5 or more Luck and Ninja, this gauntlet will always score a critical hit. Durability The deathclaw gauntlet can successfully strike about 600 times from full condition before breaking. Locations * Schematics can be obtained from Bannon in Rivet City after completing the unmarked quest Council Seat in his favor. * An already-crafted deathclaw gauntlet can be found on the body of John Bear, one of the Bear Brothers, after the second battle in The Hole. * At the F. Scott Key Trail & Campground, there is a schematic inside a trailer next to a dead wastelander. * Can be found in a unique type A random encounter: A wounded deathclaw stalking a wastelander. The wastelander carries deathclaw gauntlet schematics and is dead when one gets to him. Crafting The deathclaw gauntlet is made out of a deathclaw's hand, a medical brace for extra structure, a leather belt to render the hand rigid (and as a handle for the user's hand) and wonderglue to hold it all together. Deathclaw gauntlet schematics are needed to build it. Related quests * Council Seat Notes * Comparing the size of a deathclaw gauntlet with that of a deathclaw's hand, the gauntlet appears to be much smaller. * Though an unarmed weapon, this weapon has the same quick-select symbol and makes the same sound as a melee weapon when equipped, due to equip type was set to "MeleeWeapons."http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:DeathclawGauntletSkillsEquiptype.png * The deathclaw gauntlet weighs twice as much as all of the components used to craft it: deathclaw hand = 1lb, medical brace = 2lbs, leather belt = 1lb, and wonderglue = 1lb, yet deathclaw gauntlet = 10lbs. * When the hand is taken from a corpse of a deathclaw, the deathclaw still retains both hands. * The deathclaw hand in the finished model of the weapon appears to have a lighter skin color than the normal deathclaw hand. * When blocking with this weapon in first-person, the gauntlet fills up the whole screen. * When switching to the deathclaw gauntlet from a plasma rifle, the player character's left hand will remain slightly open, unlike the usual closed fist. Blocking will cancel this effect. Gallery DeathclawGauntletCA.jpg|Concept art References de:Todeskrallen-Handschuh en:Deathclaw gauntlet (Fallout 3) pt:Deathclaw Gauntlet ru:Перчатка когтя смерти (Fallout 3) uk:Рукавичка кігтя смерті (Fallout 3) Category:Fallout 3 Unarmed skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 craftable items Category:Unarmed Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Fallout 3 craftable weapons